Electro-luminance displays have been developed for a wide variety of devices, such as cell phones. In particular, active-matrix organic light-emitting diode (AMOLED) displays with amorphous silicon (a-Si), poly-silicon, organic, or other driving backplane have become more attractive due to advantages, such as feasible flexible displays, its low cost fabrication, high resolution, and a wide viewing angle.
An AMOLED display includes an array of rows and columns of pixels, each having an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) and backplane electronics arranged in the array of rows and columns. Since the OLED is a current driven device, the pixel circuit of the AMOLED should be capable of providing an accurate and constant drive current.
There is a need to provide a method and system that is capable of providing constant brightness with high accuracy and reducing the effect of the aging of the pixel circuit.